legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Perturabo
Primarch of the Iron Warriors Legion. Is a Daemon Primarch of Chaos Undivided Underappreciated by the Emperor despite his work and feats in favor of his loyalist counterpart brother Rogal Dorn and after being tricked into massacring his own homeworld, Horus turned him to Chaos offering Perturabo redemption that Perturabo believed the Emperor would never offer him. Was manipulated by Fulgrim into helping him achieve Daemonhood and became a Daemon Prince after defeating the Imperial Fists so hard they were not combat capable for decades Like his brother Angron, Perturabo has a strong sense of honor and despises weakness and cowardly methods/tactics Name: Perturabo "Lord of Iron" Race: Space Marine Primarch/Daemon Prince Group: Daemon Primarchs, World Eaters, Horus' Alliance Likes: Siege Warfare, Destruction Dislikes: Loyalist Primarchs and Space Marines (has particular bad blood with Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists), Fulgrim, Heroes of the LOTM, dishonorable cowards Biggest strength: His physical power, strategic ability, massive intellect and technological knowledge Biggest weakness: Prone to violent outbursts, though he's easily sedated Occupation: Iron Warriors Leader Quote: "Tell them ruin has come to their world. Death, despair and red war...Tell them their hopes and pride have come to nothing. Tell them their empty whispers fall upon deaf ears - their gods are dead, human reason has killed them. Tell them the Angels of Death have come. Tell them nothing can save them now." Personality: Cold, Calculating, Devious, Aggressive, Stoic, Pedantic Relationships Angron Alexander An'ggrath the Unbound Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, immortality, regeneration, immunity to toxins and disease, flight, heavy magic resistance, dimensional manipulation, soulfuck, various others as a Daemon Prince Equipment The Logos: A bulky suit of Terminator power armor, can tank attacks from Titans, super heavies and the like as well as hits from beings of his own strength class. Has complex systems allowing him to link cybernetically with every facet of his forces, also has various secondary weapons and systems Forgebreaker: A massive Thunder Hammer that has matter disrupting abilities, capable of cutting through most materials with absurd ease. Capable of one shotting lesser Titans, super heavies and destroying mountains with it. One shotted Fulgrim's Daemon Prince Form Combi-Bolter: Capable of piercing most armors, these armor piercing rounds turn their victims' bodies into fuel, igniting them like pyres and exploding them from inside Frag Grenades: The shrapnel alone can shred armored Space Marines with absurd ease Tormentor: A heavily upgraded and modified Shadowsword tank with thicker and more durable armor and more powerful weapons Gallery Angel-700.jpg|Perturabo and Fulgrim attack an army of Eldar 728190-angel_exterminatus_art_01_super.jpg|Perturabo tearing up Imperial Fist warriors Primarch_Perturabo.jpg|Lord of Iron Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Horus' Alliance Category:Daemon Primarchs Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Swordsmen Category:Armored Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Regenerators Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Non Humans Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Demon Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol